Separation Makes Love Stronger
by StoryAtTheBottomOfTheBottle
Summary: Dimitri left Rose taking Tasha's offer. rose is sent away for brutal training so she can be the best. but dimitri reappears. what happens when rose has a hot young guy holding her hand, how will Dimitri react? OR how will rose react to dimitri R
1. Chapter 1

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Hey,**

**I know there are tons of stories like this but I just wanted to type up my version. Just so you know everything happened but Mason is still alive (some random damphir died at Spokane) and Dimitri was never turned. I'll decide if I'm going to continue writing this story later. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns it all besides the plot...she also owns Dimitri...and Rose. **

**-belikovs-babe**

**RPOV**

"Christian!" I gasped as his hands roamed my body, oh! This feels so good!

...wait! Christian?

I opened my eyes again, Christian was smiling at me. "I love you so much Liss", he groaned as I started to rub his pale, yet perfect chest.

Liss? Oh no! I was in Lissa's head she was with Christian...late at night...in the church attic. _Shit!_ I have to get out of here!

I built up all my mental strength and pushed myself out of her body and once I opened my eyes I was looking up at my ceiling above my bead. I gasped for air, "Oh god" I moaned. I feel really shitty** (is that a word? Oh well it is now!)** now. I rolled onto my side. When my breathing calmed and curled up into a tight ball trying to fight the scene I just saw from replaying in my head.

I finally relaxed and happily fell into sleep's arms.

_**Beep...beep...beep...BEEP**_

"Arrrgh!" I grabbed the first thing that my hand touched and stabbed it at my alarm clock. "Yea! That's right! I don't hear you beeping now do I?" I snapped at my stupid friggin clock. I pull whatever it was I had used to attack my alarm clock with to see what it was.

My silver stake... my _stolen _silver stake.I dropped it to the ground hear I small thud when it hit the ground. I guess I'm gonna need another new clock I though with a dramatic sigh, or maybe I could get Dimitri to wake me up in the morning...that would be nice...

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my phone to see the time. I had 10 minutes before I had to meet Dimitri at the gym. "Crap" I muttered stomping over too my shower. By the time I was out of the shower I had about 2 minutes to be down in the gym. It was at least a two minute jog there. I moaned and cursed while quickly picking out my deep blue sports bra and black training shorts and putting them on.

By the time I was at the gym I was about 10 minutes late. I paused at the big wooden doors before entering the gym. I thought about how well Dimitri and I had worked out. We were now secretly going out, it was a shame that only limited people could know about our relationship but I guess I would rather keep it secret than have Dimitri fired. Just thinking of losing Dimitri made me upset. Only three people knew about our love for each other. Alberta, Kirova and Liss. And amazingly they were all ecstatic for us. Even Kirova. I probably would have told Eddie and Mase by now, maybe even Christian but Kirova has strictly told us that only Alberta, Lissa and herself could know.

With a new smile on my face I walked up to the doors. I looked through the glass to see if Dimitri was there yet, of course he would Rose! Dimitri was _always_ early. I scanned the room for him anyway, my heart skipped a beat when I saw him. His back was to my and he was leaning down just standing there. I waited outside the door in confusion, what was he doing? But my answer came. And it broke my heart.

Dimitri had taken a small step to the side revealing Tasha. The bitch. But to top it off they were making out, big time. And I was here. Watching the love of my life cheat on me. I felt numb, no emotions, no nothing, I couldn't even move. I was just watching them without them knowing. Her hands went up his shirt to his abs. But he then thankfully pulled away, only to smile and say something that just reached my ears. "I love you Tasha" it was then I realised I had a stream of silent tears running down my face. "When are you going to tell Rose, Dimka?" I shuddered as I heard her sickly sweet voice say his Russian nickname. I wanted to punch her face in, but I was still frozen, still numb. "I don't really want to" coward! That cheating fucking coward!

Like magic all the numbness faded and my mind was overwhelmed by my feelings. Hurt, pain, heartbreak, jealousy, anger, betrayal and rage. That was the strongest feeling rage.

"I think you should tell Rose Dimitri, she's your student, just tell Rose" She was trying to persuade him.

Time for my dramatic entrance.

"Yeah Dimitri, just tell me, I am your student after all" I said harshly, shoving the doors open. Both off them moved further apart and looked at my clearly shocked. "Rose...Roza, I'm, ah, I have, umm, decidedtobecometashasguardian" Dimitri gushed out while his eyes shifted around the room desperate not to meet mine. "what?" I asked dumbfounded he spoke way too fast for me to understand. Then I remembered that I had tears running down my cheeks, dam! I quickly wiped them away with my hand. He didn't even notice, that is so not like Dimitri.

"Dimitri. Just agreed to become my guardian!" Tasha squealed obviously not trying to hide her excitement. _Ouch! _I only just realised what that meant. Dimitri was leaving. Leaving me. Couldn't he have just punched me? It would have hurt way less. "Why didn't you tell me Dimitri?" I shot at him coldly. "Roza I-"

"DON'T YOU ROZA ME!" I cut him off suddenly exploding with anger. "I-I thought you loved me" I barley whispered. "Or was that just a lie? Am I not good enough for you? Didn't I satisfy your needs?" my voice was unrecognisable, so cold, so...hurt. By the look on Tasha's face she knew about us.

I started to tremble. I couldn't tell whether it was because I was so heartbroken or so furious. I felt the hot tears in my eyes threaten to fall down my face, I will NOT cry in front of Dimitri. So, I walked away. That is until I heard him walking after me. I stopped suddenly, but he kept on walking in my direction. It didn't matter that I had my back to him, I just had to use my other senses...he taught me how to do that.

"Roza..."

"Rose" I corrected him with a hard edge in my voice.

"Rose..." he began again "Please just look at me-"

"No!" no way was I looking at the bastards face.

He sighed. "I love you ro-"

"Shut up!" my voice screeched like Lissa did when I told her about _us._ "Just _shut up!" _Now I whirled around on the spot to face him. When my eyes met his he flinched. Yeah _everyone_ was scared of a pissed off Rose Hathaway, even Dimitri Belikov.

"But it's true" he whispered, his voice braking at the end. "That's bullshit Dimitri! I saw you and Tasha" is sad Tasha's name like a dirty word "sucking faces before! She was about to jump you! Face it Guardian Belikov" he flinched again when I used his formal name "you don't give a shit about me"

"I do"

"Oh just SHUT UP!" I screamed at him bringing my knee right up into where it would hurt him most with the full force of my body. Just as I expected he doubled over in pain but still stayed on his feet. Without thinking I pulled my fist back and punched him square in the nose hearing a sickening crunch as he cried out in pain. Blood splattered onto my arm and all over my fist just before Dimitri fell to the ground. I turned around walking out the gym doors but not before calling over my shoulder "See ya Guardian Belikov!" as if I had nothing had happened.

Yeah. I'm a bitch.

**Please review I need to know what you think. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thankyou soooo much! I was seriously blown away by the amount of reviews I got! I now feel really scared I won't write up to your standards... so tell me if it's not good. And (obviously) I have decided to keep writing. Yay!**

**Please, please, please PM me your ideas for my story I don't really have a main plot yet... also if you have any good guys names send me them as well. Well I'll stop talking now.**

**Same disclaimer as the previous chapter.**

**-belikovs-babe**

**RPOV**

By the time I had finished confronting Guardian Belikov my class would have already started. But did I care? No.

I was stalking down one of the many corridors of the academy. I must admit, I was proud of myself, I hadn't even broken down..._yet._ I kept a straight face as I pushed past the small crowd of novices, whose teacher hadn't arrived yet. I now had a thin, dark cyan jumper pulled over my training bra that I had grabbed from my bag. I had guardian theory with Stan now, and he better not get on my nerves or he _will_ regret it.

I took in a sharp breath as I pushed open the door to Stan's class. "Hathaway!" Oh boy, I was gonna get picked on today. "Mmm?" I replied looking uninterested, I know how to wind his man up. "Do you know WHAT the time is?" I laughed as he asked me this, his face was already going red. "uhhhh" I replied pretending to be deep in thought. "...no. No I don't." I said with an evil grin on my face. This is how I would take my mind off Dimitri, I would start fights. I let out a shaky breath as I thought about _him. _Nobody noticed though.

"_Well, _Miss Hathaway it is fifteen minutes since class started," Stan stated like he was some king speaking to his poor servant. "Oh. Okay then, carry on." I seriously love annoying this guy. Stan started to tremble, earning a satisfied smile from me as I strolled up to my seat at the front of the class. With that, Stan gave me a mega death glare and pull out his phone while walking out of the room.

Eddie leaned over to me so he was close enough to whisper, "What took you so long this time?" I paused for a second, what would I tell him? I'm sure if I bought up Dimitri or training I would probably break down and Rose Hathaway does _not _break down. "I um... I slept in, so I had to rush here." Great Rose- note the sarcasm. But Eddie gave a satisfied laugh "That sounds like you" but when I didn't reply he dropped the subject. That's one thing I love about Eddie he doesn't try to force things out of you.

When Stan walked back in the room he had an evil smile on his face, god I just wanna hit him! "Hathaway. Headmistress Kirova will be here soon to escort you away from class and give you your punishment" He said smugly. The room was filled with ohhh's and stupid comments. I groaned and lent back on my chair looking up at the roof. Stupid fucking Stan!

"GUARDIAN ALTO!" Kirova screeched suddenly from the door way. I almost burst into laughter when I saw Stan's face, he looked like he was about to shit himself. "Rose" she almost cooed to me. "Take the day off. Vasilisa will meet you in your dorm room soon." Oh. I forgot, she would have known he was leaving. "As for you!" she growled pointing a finger towards Stan. "You will inform _all _guardians to be in the guardian lounge at lunch. This class is dismissed. _But! _Stay in the cafeteria." The whole class let out woops of joy as they rushed out the door taking Kirova with them.

Once I was in my room I sat on my bed waiting for Lissa to arrive. I wouldn't say I was upset or sad about what happened this morning, I was more angry. No I was fuming. I just wanted to kill that son of a bitch for what he did to me. Wait. Where did all these feeling coming from? I quickly checked the bond to make sure Lissa was ok, but I got sucked into her head instead.

**LPOV**

I rushed down the empty hall ways as fast as my skinny Moroi leg would take me, I had tears running down my face. Alberta had just pulled me out of class to tell me what had happened between Rose and Dimitri. How could he do that to her? How could he hurt her like that? But worst of all he hurt _my _best friend! Oh. He will pay. As will that scar faced bitch who took Dimitri from Rose.

I reached Tasha's door and pounded on it until she opened it. "Lissa! I was going to tell you at lunch but I-"

"Fuck off!" It's unlike me to swear but when it comes to Rose I'd do anything for her. I pushed Tasha out of my way and stormed through the little apartment she was staying in at the academy. And there he was. Sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"_You" _I spat at him, making him look up when he heard my presence. "Lissa.."

"Princess" I corrected him with a cold edge to my voice. "Yes princess, can I help you?" his voice was emotionless as were his eyes. "Don't pretend like you don't know why I'm- _oh my god! _What happened to your face?" his face was all covered in blood and his nose was slightly swollen. Dimitri just sighed sadly and put his head back into his hands.

"Look at me when I talk to you Guardian Belikov! What! Happened, to your face?" I demanded using that voice that made me sound like I was the queen. "Rose!" he growled at me. "Rose punched me this morning in training!" he said shaking his head. "Well you bloody well deserved it!" I shot back at him. " How could you do that to her! She put her heart and soul into your relationship and you just threw it right back in her face! You, heartless piece of shit!" I'm sure the whole visitors' dorm could hear me. With that I stepped forward and hit with all my might. But, being me, I miscalculated my hit and got him right on the side of the nose hearing it crack under my palm. Good.

He let out a cry of pain and laid back on the bed clutching his nose. Before turning away I walked up to the side of the bed wiping my bloody hand on shirt. "Don't _ever _go _anywhere_ near Rose _ever _again! She deserves more than you" I finished walking out of the bedroom right and Tasha. She was still standing in the doorway. I walked up to her so I was right in her face and slapped her on the side of the face "Stupid bitch!" I yelled right at before proceeding to go and find Rose.

**RPOV **

I pulled out of Lissa's head just as she started to run toward my room. I quickly sat up gasping for air. Once I caught my breath I started sobbing uncontrollably until I heard a light knock on my door. That should be Lissa.

**And that! Is my second chapter! Please review and tell me what you think and remember! Please PM me any ideas you have for my story and any good guys names! Also I have posted another story so please check it out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're all amazing! But still if you have any ideas for this story please PM them to me. I'm also still not sure if Tasha used compulsion on Dimitri so I have put a poll on my profile. Please vote because it's up to you guys to decide if she did. I'm still also in need of guys names or do you want me to put up a poll with some names I like? Please tell me.**

**Same disclaimer as first chapter **

**Enjoy **

**-belikovs-babe**

**RPOV**

"Come in" I called out through my sobs. The door creaked open a little "Rose?" said a boys voice. That's not Lissa. "Rose?" the voice asked again. I looked up to see Christian's head popping through the small gap between my door. "Rose, are you ok?" he asked worry lacing his words. "I'll be fine" I lied to him, I really don't need Tasha's nephew in my room at the moment. "I'm not stupid you know. I can tell your lying." He stated walking into my room dragging a chair so it was at the edge of my bed and sitting on it.

"What do you want?" I asked sighing. Can't he just leave me alone? "I was actually looking for Lissa because I got kicked out of class and I couldn't find her in her room so I decided to look here, but I guess she isn't here." Typical Christian, he's always getting kicked out of class. I sighed again, "What did you do this time Christian?" I asked now looking at him. He had a dopey looking smile, remembering what he had done. "I made Jesse's chair burst into flames." he smiled at me. I let out a weak laugh, "Why?" the smile left Christian's face and he looked at his hands. "He claimed you slept with him...again." he murmured. "Christian!" I whined "you didn't have to do that." I told him but secretly I was happy he did. "I don't care! He's a dick!" Christian exclaimed. Even though me and Christian picked on each other all the time, but he was still like to brother me and if people bagged him or said anything bad about him they would have to face me, vice versa.

"So, what's wrong with you?" he asked reminding me of why I was here. Silent tears started to run down my face again. "Sorry, sorry!" Christian put his hand out in front of himself. He probably thought I was going to hit him. "Rose?" Lissa called through the door. "In here Liss" Christian called back. "Christian?" she asked clearly confused. "What are you doing here?" she asked him frowning. "I got kicked out of class so I came looking for you but I found Rose and she's upset so I stayed with her." I felt love shoot through the bond, normally I would be happy for the love Lissa had for Christian but this time it was like a dagger to my heart.

Lissa suddenly remembered I was in the room and ran to my side hugging me to herself. "Oh my god Rose! Are you okay?" I started to tremble as a sob ripped through my body. "It hurts" I sobbed into her shirt. "Rose? Does Christian know?" she whispered to me. I shook my head unable to find my voice. "Can I tell him?" I nodded. She started rubbing circles on my back. "I'll be just outside your door if you need me." She said grabbing Christians hand and taking him outside.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I can talk to my aunt if you want?" Christian offered walking into my room a few minutes later. "No thanks" I whispered. "I don't want to see him again." I didn't. Unless I got to beat him repeatedly. No. I don't want to see him even if I get to beat him up. "Ok. I'll give you two some space, I'll see you later Liss" He said giving Lissa a peck on the lips and patted my knee then left to go off to lunch. Lissa sat down next me again, hugging me and just letting me cry into her shirt.

**CPOV**

I can't believe it! Belikov and Rose! It was so obvious now that I think about it, I can't believe I've never noticed it. I've always had a high respect for Belikov but it all went through the floor when Lissa told me what he did to Rose. I can't believe my aunt would do that!

I was walking towards the cafeteria to go get some lunch. I was at the end of Rose's corridor when I bumped straight into Belikov who was walking towards Rose's room. "Sorry" he mumbled and kept on walking. "Belikov!" he kept on walking "Guardian Belikov!" I called out again. "What?" he growled turning around to face me. I could tell he was angry and man, he looked scary. "Leave Rose alone." Ok. I think he was beyond angry now. "Leave her alone. She doesn't want to see you." He just shook his head, "Of course she does." This guy is way too confident. He started walking away, I can't let him get to Rose, only god knows what she would do.

"You hurt her" I said to his back. He flinched, looks like I found a soft spot. I smiled to myself. "I saw her before, she was a wreck. You know what she told me?" I paused, but when he just stayed there I continued. "She said that she never want to see you again." He was trembling when I finished. "Shut up! I don't give a shit what she wants! I'm talking to her!" So I guess he's not giving up easy, eh? "So it's true? You don't care about her? I bet you never did. She was just al a game to you, wasn't she? Actually there's no point in me asking, you just said it yourself. You don't give a shit what she wants." He's just digging himself a deeper hole with everything he says.

"просто мочи из вас глупым ребенком!" (Just piss of you stupid kid!) he yelled some random Russian stuff at me a started to walk towards her room again. Cant he just leave her alone? Obviously not. Think Christian think! I looked directly in front of Belikov making a wall of fire erupt out of mid air. "дерьмо!" (shit!) he yelled at the fire. "Leave." I felt tough telling a teacher what to do. "Just leave Rose alone" his whole body went tense as he turned around to face me. Shit.

This guy was mad. He walked right up to my face. "Now." I finished off my sentence.

He pulled his fist back. Oh god, is this gonna hurt. I tuned my head to the side, if he punches me could he at least not break anything? He sucked in a deep breath, when I looked back at him his fist was by his side and he had turned away.

I kept the wall of fire still there until he was out of sight. Once he was I laughed. The fire wouldn't have even hurt him if he walked through it, some people are seriously stupid.

**That it! My third chapter! Remember there is a poll on my profile asking if Tasha used compulsion on Dimitri or not, so please vote because I want to know what you guys think should happen! **

**Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thank you so much! I'm sorry if I annoyed any of you with my A/N. I'm also sorry it's taken so long to UD but school work and friends take up a lot of my time. Anyway I'm totally stumped in what to write at the moment so if you have ANY ideas I NEED to know them! This chapter a bit boring but I also think it important. Also I have a poll on my profile, the question is: Did Tasha use compulsion on Dimitri? I need your votes to decide where the story is heading. Anyway, enjoy!**

**APOV (Alberta)**

I can't believe him! He's leaving his true love, his soul mate! But when he told me how she found out, let's just say I would have broken his nose, but Rose beat me to it. After having a talk to him about his future plans I quickly told him to leave my office and go think about how much he stuffed up.

I'd just finished talking to the queen, she wasn't very happy by the end of our convocation. You see, Rose thinks only Kirova, Lissa and I know about her relationship but so does the queen. I'd told her about it when she asked me to keep Rose away from Adrian, afraid that he would start a relationship with her, so when she found out about Rose and Dimitri she was overjoyed and passed it as a legal relationship. I'd told Dimitri that he could go public about his relationship with Rose but he said no, he didn't want to ruin _her _reputation and asked me not to tell her. Anyway, now the queen thinks Rose is going to go running to Adrian and start a relationship, stupid stuck up bitch.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in" I called out. "Um, Guardian Petrov. All the guardians are in the lounge." Stan told me through the door, not bothering to open it. "I'll be there in a few." I called out as I head his footsteps retreating. I sighed. Kirova had told me to tell all the guardians about Rose and Dimitri. You might ask me why? I have no idea.

With another sigh I walked out of my office and into the guardian lounge.

All eyes were on me, I quickly searched the room, good, Belikov wasn't here. I quickly cleared my throat. "Thank you for all being here today, I want this meeting to be as quick as possible so everyone can get back to their jobs." I said in my serious voice. "I have been asked by Headmistress Kirova to inform you that Guardian Belikov has left his post as Guardian at St Vladimir's academy and as guardian of Princess Vasilisa."

Some of the guardians gasped in shock and others just stood there with blank faces. "I have also been asked to inform you about a _legal _relationship that had been going on between novice Rose Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. This relationship was approved by the queen." The whole room was quiet with an eerie silence. "Then why is Belikov leaving his post, that means he's leaving Rose." Guardian Woods deep voice broke the silence. "Well. Today, there relationship ended" please, no more questions I begged silently. "Why?" another guardian asked this time. "Rose caught Guardian Belikov cheating on her with Lady Ozera this morning." I blurted out suddenly. Oh no. What had I just done! "I GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" guardian Yuri was always protective of Rose. "It's too late, he left an hour ago. He's going to Russia." I said coldly. The whole room erupted in yells of anger and rude comments about Dimitri. "If he ever comes back don't give him _any _respect" someone called out. Wow. I thought everyone hates Rose, looks like I was wrong.

After the meeting I decided to call Janine, she knows about the relationship but said she couldn't come to see Rose.

**KPOV (Kirova) **

I must say I was disappointed in Dimitri but it's his decision and I can't stop him. But, I can make his life a living hell whenever he comes to visit. I know, I'm a headmistress, I should be more professional about this but heck! I don't care! That's why I got Guardian Petrov to tell the guardian, I know they will be on Rose's side. I just hope what I'm going to do won't hurt Rose...too much. I know she will be upset by it at first but I think she will be happy later...if it works.

I'd cut up about a thousand pieces of paper, it didn't take long but I was proud of my work. I wouldn't normally go this far just to get back at someone, (who didn't even do anything to me) but I felt like I had to, like it's part of my job.

With an evil grin plastered on my face I flipped over one of the pieces of paper covering my desk.

_Guardian Belikov loved Rose Hathaway._

And another one.

_Belikov had a "relationship" with Rose Hathaway._

All of the others had either this or something typed on it that was along the same lines. Why just turn the guardians against Belikov, why not the whole school. I smiled as I picked up my phone and called Alberta.

"Petrov" she answered on the first wring. "fire drill now" I told her hanging up and pushing in the big blue button on the wall in my office. Shouldn't it be red? Oh well. I quickly gathered my papers. By the time I was outside there was nobody in the building. I ran down the halls like a child, throwing handfuls of paper into classrooms and around the halls. Once the school was scattered with small squares of paper I calmly walked outside to where all the students had gathered. I made that long boring speech of how well all the students did and that I was proud and so on. Finally I told the student to go inside, with another evil smile on my face.

Everybody left but Alberta who was walking toward me with a smirk on her face. "what did you do." She asked, "you will see soon, very soon" and with that a loud "OH MY GOD!" came from the main building. Alberta looked at me with an evil grin which I'm sure mirrored mine. "I'm... going to see what happening" she said narrowing her eyes at me. I smiled, "Have fun"

**Please tell me what you think. I didn't know what to write. Also a reminder, please vote on the poll on my profile the question is: Did Tasha use compulsion on Dimitri. I NEED to know what you want! ALSO I have no idea what to write next so please, please, please tell me your ideas if it in a review on by PM I NEED Ideas.**

**-belikovs-babe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**I know I know it's been like a month? Oh well, it's here now. Like always school, friends and just relaxing has got in my way of writing. Anyway I would like to give thanks to JazSch she helps me tons when we catch up and read her story its great! Anyway I don't know what else to say but a have a few ideas after I get a few more chapters on my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I horrible at doing these so this one is for all my, to come chapters. I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! Richelle Mead does. **

**Enjoy**

**RPOV **

Each minute gets harder, each breath is more painful, but I can't give up. I'm strong and he's weak, he ran away. When Lissa told me what Christian did I was so grateful, he really can be a great guy, but of course I would never tell him that.

At the moment in combat classes, I have to sit out because I broke Nick's nose when I got caught up in my thought, it's not my fault. Anyway he was asking it, him and his stupid grin. He thinks he's so good. I was just putting him in his right place. I know Lissa's worried about me, she keeps sending messages through the bond asking if I'm ok, of course I can't answer her. I wonder what Dimitri's doing right now, I bet he's all happy with stupid scar face. Wait. I don't care, I hope he's happy, who am I kidding? I hope he burns in hell for it.

_RING, RING, RING, RING, RING._

Of all the times to have a fire drill they pick now?

Alberta quickly walked into the room. "Eddie, Mason, Rose. You are too get all the kinda children to the gym. The fire is in the woods, everyone else, gym. Now!" she barked at us in her don't-mess-around-or-you-might-wake-up-with-one-leg-tomorrow voice. "Have fun Hathaway" I heard somewhere from the mob of novices walking out the door. I groaned while I walked to the back of the group with Eddie and Mase.

"Can you people walk any slower!" it's always funny when Eddie gets impatient. I looked at Mason meeting his eyes, Eddie was right there were still like thirty people to get out of the class and they were walking at snail-pace. This time it was Mason to complain, "Can't we just jump out the window or something." I gave him a questioning look. I was a good idea. "Rose..." Eddie said wearily from behind me. I looked over at the window it was only second story. "Why not? The pool is under the window." I shot back at him grabbing both their hands. " I suggest you run with me" I had to laugh when they both gulped.

We ran at the windows together letting go just in time to all jump through a separate window each. I jumped up pulling my knees up to my chest and my arms over my head. I heard the glass shatter before I felt it. The glass shattered around me and I'm guessing around Eddie and Mase when they jump through their windows. I could hear the roars of laughter from my mates just before I hit the water. I quickly swam to the side and got out, it was cold! "ROSE" Mason screamed at me just before he landed in the water. I smiled, Mason is always trying to show off.

By the time mason was out of the pool Eddie and I were standing up and waiting for him, at least it was quicker than the stairs. "You okay Rose?" they asked pointing to the bit of blood slowly creeping down my white training shirt. "Fine" I shrugged looking up at the windows. Hey! There windows were open! When I looked back at them they were holding their sides shaking with fits of laugher. "We have a job to do" I growled.

When we finally reached the kid toddlers area w could see the wood were up in flame with Christian standing next to them in deep concentration, it was a good illusion he really was getting the hang of his weird fire tricks. I arrived at the door of the class room first. There were only about five kids there, the others would have still been in bed it was their lunch nap, they would be safe in the dorms. Eddie and Mason ran in the room scooping up two little kid under their arms. The other kid, a little girl was crying in a corner and wouldn't move. "You two go I'll get her" I called to the guys, acting like this was a real situation. The boys nodded and ran out the door in the direction of the gym carrying the two little kids under their arm, it was a funny sight to see.

I jogged over to the little girl. She was a damphir but had a pale skin tone and long brown wavy hair with big round green eyes. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. I groaned this will be fun.

**EPOV (Eddie) **

I ran with Mason back to the gym. I had this little fat kid under my arm. He was so annoying! He kept poking my stomach until I had to hold him by his feet till he agreed to stop. I know, it's not very nice but I _don't _have the patients today. Once I was content with the amount of screaming he did I held him upright under my arm, taking the kid of Mason, who I had given to him to stop this little porker from poking me. Once we arrived at the gym nobody was there and Rose wasn't behind us. How long did we take. Anyway, we put the kid on the ground and told them to stay, once they all agreed Mason and I set off to a steady pace towards the cafeteria.

The halls were a mess covered in paper. I picked one up.

_Belikov left Rose._

And another

_Guardian Belikov was __**with**__ Rose Hathaway. _

I knew it! They always got along so well and somehow I knew it was true. It was a bit shocking but I'm known for understanding...sometimes. "Shit" Mason sounded crushed "Explains why Rose has been upset" he added hanging his head. I patted him on the back. "Sorry mate, come on we gotta go." I told him with sympathy in my voice. He nodded and continued towards the cafeteria. When we opened the doors all the seniors in the school were in there. There was an awkward silence in the room. "It's ok everybody I'll comfort her tonight" Jesse called out. In an extremely creepy way everybody turned and glared at him at once. "...or not" he added shrinking back toward the wall. Douche.

Slowly Christian, Lissa, Adrian and I all walked towards the door. Where was Mason? I looked around but I couldn't find him. _"Belikovs a dick. Everybody hate Belikov" _Mason's voice came over the loud speaker. I grinned as the cafeteria irrupted into cheers. Once the cheers died down low murmurs filled the room. Let the rumours begin.

**RPOV**

I had now found out the little girl's name was Ashley. It fitted her well. I'd just got her to get up and start talking when she suddenly froze in what looked like fear. "Ashley?" I asked concerned, weird child. When she still didn't respond I shook her shoulder. "Ashley?" I raised my voice now. What she said next shock me. "Red eyes" she whispered. So quietly and full of fear I want sure If I had heard right. But then I felt it.

**Ohhhh! So what did you think? Please review and tell me. I will ****try**** to update sooner but I can't promise. Thanks for reading. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMGosh! COLLINGWOOD WON THE GRAND FINAL WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT WAS CRAAAAAAAAAZY! SCOTT PENDLEBURY WON NORM SMITH! For all those people who have no idea what the AFL is (Australian football league), IT'S THE BEST SPORT IN THE WORLD! And I suggest you go for Collingwood and fall in love with Scott Pendlebury. Anyways today my house was for auction but it didn't sell and one of the agents looked like he should be a guardian! I was like shittttttt! Stop staring! He wasn't good looking though... Anyway! Enough of the crazy girls talk. Hehehe. Guess what! I actually had time to write! Well I don't...I should be doing a project but meh! I like you guys more than my math teacher *shudder* well I think to calm down from my hyperness about Collingwood, I should become hyper about Dimitri. But he's not in the good books on this story...at the moment *hint hint* LAST THING! I added another story so please, please check it out! Thanks!**

**Belikovs-babe **

**DPOV **

"The flower will fall if you make the wrong decision, делать то, что ваше сердце говорит вам Димка" (do what you heart tells you Dimka) Babushka had told me only a few days ago. Well my heart tells me Rose. stay with Rose, protect her from all who get in her way and love her till my soul moves on, even then I will love her. But I have this feeling, I need to leave. It's the only way to protect her and I can't just turn my head to it and ruin Rose's carrier, this is for the best. Just like Tasha said, 'if I really love her I will leave her' so that's what I'm doing. I'm leaving for Russia, I'll stay with my family for a few months with Tasha then we will decide from there.

**RPOV**

I shoved Ashley behind myself as two strigoi walked in. I reached to grab my stake out of the leather strap that held it to my leg. Shit! Where was it! I must have been so cough up in what happened yesterday I forgot to put it on in the morning. The strigoi were slowly walking towards me licking their lips as they approached me. Sick bastards. How on earth can _I _kill two strigoi! _Alone! _Without a stake! I doubt I'll find a dagger or a sword laying about in a kindergarten. I'm so fucked! I closed my eyes willing the ghosts to come. Slowly two dark figures started to appear. The more solid their features became the worse my headache got. Once the two ghosts has taken form I turned to Ashley. "Run. Run to the kitchen. There will be a big square button on the inside of a cupboard. Press it. Go!" I ushered her off towards the kitchen. Andre looked at me. So he came to help, I wasn't sure but I think the other ghost was Lissa's mum. They were both distracting the strigoi who were waving their arms furiously in the air trying unsuccessfully to swat them away. Think Rose think! Then it hit me. I remembered back to when..._Dimitri_ was testing me and he'd asked me what would I do if I was in the academy kitchen and there were strigoi. I, being me, sarcastically told him I'd stake them. When he pointed out I had no stake I was stumped. I could remember his words exactly. 'There is a stake hidden in almost every room in the academy.' Great. Now I had to find it. I looked around my sight was starting to blur and Andre was starting to fade.

I ran into the next room leaving the strigoi. Bullseye! The teacher's room. And it was right on the other side attached to a hook on the wall. "It's a bloody friend of the shadows!" One of the strigoi hissed just as my headache disappeared. I sprinted towards the stake knowing they would come after me, the threat. I jumped up on the table, I was seriously shitting myself. Strigoi are fucking scary. I ran along the table smashing glasses and kicking papers out of my way. The room was set up like a meeting room. A _long_ black shiny table in the middle and chairs surrounding it. Jumping off the end of the table I pulled the stake out of its holder. When I turned around the strigoi were slowly advancing on me. They were both on opposite side of the room, making their way around the table sneakily. "Element of surprise" I nodded "not gonna work this time" I told them keeping my voice sarcastic. One growled at me and stalked forwards. I jumped back on the table running down it. Both of the strigoi lunged and my feet. I dodged one of them but the other got a firm grim around my ankle. Please don't be smart and crush my bones. I pleaded silently. Luckily, for me, he didn't. He pulled my towards him, I fell onto my back and he crawled on top of me straddling me. I screamed when he leaned down to bite me shoving the stake up to stop him sticking it in his neck. He coughed and sputtered rolling off me. Letting me stand up and stake him from behind. Then I heard it. The magical sound. The strigoi alert.

Now I reckon I had to stay alive for another five minutes maximum. I sprinted across to the door beating the strigoi and running back into the first room. Ashley was there looking confused and scared. Brave little girl. I pushed her behind me like I had before. I looked at the strigoi noticing I was a girl. I lowered myself into a defensive crouch. We started circling each other. "So...did I just kill your boyfriend? Cause if I did I'm really not sorry." I smiled at her earning a growl. "I really don't get why you _dated_ him. He's disgusting, repulsive, creepy, foul, hideous, ugly gross, feral, revolting...yeah. That's pretty much sums him up" she lunged at me slapping my across the face and quickly taking a step back. "Whoa! I _love _a good bitch fight" I winked at her motioning her to come forward "bring it bitch"

She lunged at me again going for my throat, I ducked kicking her ankle. She didn't even budge. She pulled back her fist hitting my in the temple leaving me dazed. She cackle like a cartoon witch does, losing her concentration. I snapped back to reality kicking her in the chest. That went on for a few minutes, both giving and receiving blows. She was slowly getting the upper hand and I was starting to tire. I swung my stake at her making her jump back. I kept on doing that, until she ducked under my arm pushing me, making me stagger back into a corner. She walked up to me with that evil glare every villain has. She put her hand to my throat cutting off my oxygen. I dropped my stake and tried to pry her hand from my neck. And then my saviours arrived...a little late. The strigoi noticed the guardians and turned to them. "I'll kill her. I will! FUCK OFF! GET OUT!" she screeched leaning into her hand. I was starting to feel faint. Maybe if I die the pain will go away, I'll be happy. No. _He _ran away. Took the easy option, I'm stronger I can fight through my problems.

I kicked her in the stomach with all my might. She let go of me in shock. I quickly pick up my stake driving it through her heart. "Hahaaaaa!" I exclaimed in triumph. "Are you ok Rose? Are there any others?" Oh. I forgot there were guardians. I looked up at them swaying swaying, before I blacked out.

***2 WEEKS LATER***

**VPOV (Viktoria Belikova) **_**(A/N is it Viktoria or Victoria?)**_

Dimka arrived earlier today from his small holiday with..._Tasha._ I was SO excited to see him. It's been a few years since I last saw him and I've missed him so much! At the moment we were all sitting in the lounge room talking with him and..._Tasha. _"Hey Vikki?" he asked me. I looked up, "yeah?" "Where's Babushka?" he asked smiling at me. "Here" Babushka just walked into the room. "мы должны говорить по-английски?" (Do we have to speak English?) I whined to nobody in particular. "Виктория! Вы знаете, Таша не может говорить Россия. его грубо" (Viktoria! You know Tasha cannot speak Russian, it's rude!) Mamma scolded me. I rolled my eyes "Никто не любит ее так или иначе" (nobody likes her anyway) I muttered getting my sisters to agree and earning a death glare from mamma.

"Dimka, come give your Babushka a hug" Babushka told Dimka. Dimka stood up smiling and walked over to her, leaning down to give her height. She spread her arms out to give him a hug shocking us all when she slapped him hard across the face wiping the smile off his face. All our jaws hit the floor. We were like a school of fish with all our mouths open. Dimka was the most shocked, he had straightened up and had his hand on his cheek. "Вы глупые идиотские мальчик! Я сказал вам следовать своему сердцу! Не ваш чертов чувство кишки! Цветок увядание". (You stupid idiotic boy! I told you to follow your heart! Not your bloody gut feeling! The flower is wilting.) I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. "Ow! Ow. Ohhh my stomach" I laughed clutching my side. I finally composed myself just in time to hear Dimka walk out the front door. "He's angry" I stated. "Shut up. You little brat" Tasha snapped at me. "Fuck you! Why are you here anyway? It should be Roza coming to meet us not you" I spat back. Getting up and going to my room. Dimka had told us so much about Roza over the phone and through emails. I'm surprised he brought _Natasha. _But none of us asked why.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke early, before everyone else. That's a first. I groaned rolling out of bed. I stumbled down the stairs not even trying to stay quiet. I walked out the door and grabbed the Moroi Daily. Yes us Vampires have our own paper and yes it is called the _Moroi _Paper. Because _they _come first. I sat at the table with a piece of toast in my hand, flicking through the paper aimlessly. I stopped to read the occasional article. On about the fourth page something caught my eye.

_**ROSE HATHAWAY STILL IN COMA**_

That's Dimka's Roza! I kept reading eagerly.

_Only two weeks ago St Vladimir's Academy's wards were stake by two strigoi and a human who was found drained by the edge of the wards. The two strigoi entered the Academy's kindergarten where Rose Hathaway was collecting 4 year old Ashley for a Fire Drill._

I continued reading as the article explained how Rose save the day.

_Guardian Alto told the Daily that as soon as Rose staked the strigoi she fainted falling to the ground. Rose has been in a Coma ever since, besides being healed daily by Princess Vasilisa, Rose's state is still requiring hourly attention. Mason Ashford asked us to send out a message to Guardian Belikov saying that "You could have stopped this"_

_Jake Vandella_

Wow! That's was... I don't know what to say. I'm shocked. What did Dimka do? Time to find out.

"DIMKA! GET YOU LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" I screamed through the house. Dimka came rushing down only in his sleeping shorts. "It's 4 in the morning" he grumbled **(A/N they go by human schedule in Baia) **rubbing his eyes. "_This!_" I shove the paper in his face, "Is what I want! What did you do Dimka?" he looked confused taking the paper out of my hand and going over to make coffee. "Read it _now!_" I yelled hitting his arm. "Ok, ok. Calm down sheesh!" he exclaimed in Russian. He sat on the couch grumbling something about me being pushy. Damn right I was! He threw the paper on the ground and closed his eyes. "Are you even going to read it?" I screeched. "Later" he mumbled. "Fine..." I sighed. I picked up the paper and stomped on his foot. He opened his eyes glaring at me. I pointed to a picture next to the article of an _amazing_ looking student. Which I guessed was Rose. "Know her?" I asked. He stiffened. "Yes...what happened to her?" he was serious now. "Oh nothing. Only almost got killed by two strigoi and has been in a coma for two weeks even though Princess Vasilisa heals her daily." His eyes grew wide then filled with anger. "Give me the paper." He demanded holding his hand out. "No." I smiled. I could just tell he'd done something wrong. And when I want answers...I'm a bitch until I get them. "You said you would read it _later._ Remember?" I glared up at him. He was trembling, shit I haven't seen him this angry since that man called my father. Maybe I should give it to him... "DAMN VIKTORIA GOVE ME THE FUCKING PAPER!" he screamed. I heard a mamma's door open. I shoved the paper at him retreating to the other couch.

By the time he finished reading the paper mamma was here and Dimka had a tear running down his cheek. Now I felt bad. "Роза, что я сделал?" he whispered. (Roza, what have I done?) He hasn't cried since...ever! Shit! I feel _really _bad now. "I need to go" he said walking toward the stairs. Mamma started to speak but stopped herself. Babushka was at the bottom of the stairs. "No Dimka." She said in Russian. "LET ME GO!" he yelled. Ok. Dimka like _never _yells, but to Babushka, this has to go in the record book. Babushka ignored him and continued to talk calmly in Russian, "Another will come. Another will take your spot. Be the flowers sun and water. They will never be able to be the best purest water or the brightest sunshine but you made your decision. The flower will be healthy, but it will never bloom again. You are too late." She told him. "NO THIS IS BULLSHIT!" he yelled to himself. He kicked a chair over breaking it and sat on the couch he was on before. Sobs started to rack through his body and his tears fell freely. Dimka put his head in his hands and Mamma sat next to him and rubbed his back. This was my cue to leave. I walked upstairs. He's going to need all of us. Then I had an idea.

I jumped off my bed and walked down stairs. Dimka was still in the same position as well as mamma but the sobs had died down leaving silent tears to roll down his cheeks. "Um, Dimka can I talk to you?" mamma gave me a look as to ask what I was doing so I gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded and walked off to the kitchen probably to make breakfast for everybody else. Dimka looked up at me, his eyes were red and puffy, and I felt horrible again. He sighed "what can I do for you Vikki?" he asked emotionlessly. "It's more what I can do for you." I paused. When he didn't talk I continued. "I want to transfer to St Vladimir's. I'll watch over Roza." I told him flat out. He shook his head. "No. Everybody will hate you." Seriously! What did my brother do at this place! "I don't give a shit! I love you! You're my brother and I don't care what people say! They can stick whatever it is up their asses." I exclaimed. He looked up at me again with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "Thank you Vikki, I sorry for yelling at you before." He apologised. I didn't want it though. He got up and gave me a hug. "I love you Dimka" I whispered. "I'll look after her." I told him looking into his sad eyes. I gave him a sad smile and went to talk to mamma.

**WOW! THAT TOOK AGEEEEEEES! SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! SHITTTT. SORRY FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR ME TO UD AND THANKYOU SO SO SO SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO STUCK WITH ME! ANY MISTAKES PLEASE POINT THEM OUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO REREAD THIS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IDEAS ARE WELCOE!**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! I'm back! If any of you amazing people got confused in the last chapter Yeva tells Dimitri that voodoo witchy scary lady riddle, she's basically saying that Dimitri was the best for Rose, the purest water and the brightest sun. Now that he left another will take his place but never be as good for rose as he was and at the end she says the flower will never bloom again she's saying Rose will never be fully happy but will be ok. Also this**_**is**___**a R&D story *hint hint* I was also wondering have I lost readers? If I have thank you to those who have stayed with me...for a very long time. Anyway...ENOUGH OF MY BORING TALK! Oh! One last thing! Just so you know when I sit down to write**_**this**___**story I have NO idea what going to happen so basically I have NO plan besides what will happen in the end... and maybe a few jotted down ideas for later... SO! Please! I beg you, any ideas, PLEASE share them.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**DPOV**

I was so stressed! I have been following Rose's progress through the newspaper and after a few days she woke up, but has stayed in the infirmary. It sounds like she has a herd of reporters following her but she won't say anything. I'm so messed up! I told myself I would just forget about her and have a relationship with Tasha. We're not going very well. We had a fight the other day about her being rude to Vikki but she said sorry and their fine now. I can't believe I just left her. When I saw the pain in her eyes I should have ran to her and begged her to forgive me. But I didn't.

I should go back to her and be a man but I've learnt from the past that you should listen to Babushka, so I will. But ugh! The thought of somebody else being _with_Roza! Ugh! I still haven't told anybody what I did. But Viktoria is leaving tonight for St. Vladimir's, I fell like a stalker! I'm using my own _sister_ to watch Rose. I've tried to tell Vikki no but she told me to shut up and that she knew I would feel better with her there.

**RPOV**

Finally! I'm free! From the infirmary... but I _still_have this bloody group of news reporters chasing me. "What was it like?" "Are you proud?" "Do you think your mum cares that you almost died?" "Would it have been different if your mentor, Guardian Belikov was here?" can't they just shut up? "Okay! You want answers?" I glared at them. They all nodded. "I'll answer all you questions...uhh at lunch. Wait! What day is it?" "Wednesday" that means I have school today...Yay! "Then yes. I will answer your questions at lunch" I told them stalking off.

Oh. My. Gosh! So many annoying novices want to know details cant they just shut up! I was in a horrible mood walking into the cafeteria and guess what! The second I stepped in the room I was swarmed. "How do you feel?" a Moroi shoved a microphone thingy in my face. I pushed it away "hungry" I mumbled walking towards the food. I sat down shoving Christian over so I could sit next to Lissa.

The next thing I know I'm answering all their stupid questions. "Yes, no. Uhhhh yes" I pointed at each person whose question I was answering. Then someone asked the one question I dreaded most, "Would it have been different if your mentor, Guardian Belikov was here?" uhhhh? "Honestly? Ummm...yeah. I think it might have been different...maybe..." sensing my discomfort on the subject Lissa stepped forward telling them that was enough and to leave me alone. I gave her a grateful smile and hugged her. "I think I'm gonna go say hi to Adrian" I told the gang. Christian cracked up laughing until he saw the glare on my face. "Oh...you're serious?" he asked all red in the face from laughing. "Yes firefly, I'm serious!" I snapped at him.

I opened Adrian's door without knocking, he doesn't mind. "Adrian?" I walked into the lounge room. He was sitting on the couch with his back to me. "Little damphir" he sighed, but he's always happy to see me! "You sound more miserable than me." I told him. I walked quietly over to him sitting next to him placing my hand on his knee. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly. "It was all a lie" I mumbled shaking his head. "What was?" I asked soothingly. Before you say; 'Wow! Rose Hathaway being nice! I must be dreaming!' I can be nice...when needed.

"My parents Little Damphir, they lied to me." at least your parent talk to you I thought to myself. I stood up, picking up three empty bottles of vodka and snatching one out of his hand. "Adrian, stop drinking and go to bed. I'll come by in the morning and we can talk about it in the morning" I told him chucking out the empty bottles and putting the half empty one away. Not before downing some of it myself though. I walked towards the door, I think Adrian needed space to collect his thoughts.

"Wait, little damphir!" he called out to me. I turned around quickly "Mmm?" was my reply. "Can umm, I talk to you about it?"...unexpected. "Uhhhh" ok. Let me tell you here, I am _not_ good that this sort of thing. The listening, the sympathetic looks, the oh I'm so sorry's and the final hug telling them it will be all right. Not my thing. "Yeah, ok...sure!" I sat back down where I was sitting before I took away his vodka. "Well" he started "I don't know what to say so I'm just gonna tell you straight out. I have a...brother." he said the word brother in disgust scrunching up his face. "oh." What to say? "Well have you met him?" real comforting Rose! "No. He's coming to the academy for a few weeks with his charge." "That could be good Adrian. Wait. Charge? Is he Moroi or damphir?" I looked around the room another question popping into my head before Adrian could answer the first one. "How old is he?" slow down! I yelled at myself.

Adrian just sighed, "He's my half-brother my dad had an affair when I was two with a damphir so he's a damphir and he's guarding Baye Zeklos." Sympathetic Rose, be Sympathetic! "Look Adrian, I know how tough this has to be on you but you never know... you might like him. What's his name? Maybe I could kick his arse for you to show him not to mess with you?" I added a crappy joke on the end making Adrian smile. "His names Talen Whitney" _Hot name!_ "I'll keep an eye out for him." I smiled at him walking out the door. "_Wait!_" I yelled. "_Shit!_Bloody fuck!"

I cracked up laughing. Adrian had screamed I'd scared him so much. "You" pause "alright" I fell to the floor "Adrian?" I was now in a fit of silent laughter. Adrian just gave me his classic smirk that I'd come to love. After a second he joined in laughing with me.

I got up slowly bracing myself on the doorframe still laughing every few seconds. "So, uh when he coming?" I asked ruining the mood. Adrian's smile dropped "Tonight" he looked away glaring at the wall. "Well I'm gonna go..." I slowly backed out the door closing it after me. I got back to the cafeteria to see no one there. I groaned "_Shiiit_" class had started. I walked towards the woods, class can go fuck itself. I laid down in a small clearing staring up at the treesthinking about everything. I miss Dimitri, _no!_Don't think like that Rose! I sighed closing my eyes, wishing the stupid birds would shut up. How can people find these chirping little things peaceful? And seriously, what birds chirp during the night? Ugh!

**BAM! I know, I know. Shitty chapter, sorry. But please! Still review! So... could Rose's mystery man be Baye or Talen? Maybe neither...Mwahahaha! Anyway...review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got an unsigned review by I think they named themself Jade. Well jade asked me if I wasn't going to update often could I tell you guys what's gonna happen...no. with all respect I think that would just ruin my story giving it away. But thanks for the review! And to all of you, thanks! Also, even though I don't write much at all I have no intention of putting my stories up for adoption.**

**I know I said if stopped writing this story but I felt like writing!**** NEW IDEASSSSS :D**

**RPOV**

I opened my eyes, the sun shining through the thick tree branches. Fuck. I'd slept the day away, well its better than living it. Grumbling to myself I pulled myself up off the ground brushing off the leaves and dirt I sat in.

With one eye open I stumbled back towards the building. I fucking hate bright things. Fuck. I swear so often now, I mean I swore a lot before but now I'm just so angry. Everything makes me angry. If someone stares at me too long or if my pillow isn't fluffy enough. It pisses me off so much! Stupid fucking Dimitri.

I stop at the edge of the woods rubbing my eyes. I look around for any guardians, none. I set my eyes on my destination. My room. I glared at the space between me and my lusciously comfy bed. Eugh, walking. I set off on my short yet annoying journey across the track.

"Rose, come with me please." Fuck.

"Come on Yuri, don't make me go to Kirova." I turned already knowing who it was.

"Sorry Hathaway, you were already had to go anyway."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "dick."

"Aren't you just a little bundle of sunshine" he joked. I like Yuri, he's nice and treats me like an equal.

When I got to Kirova's office she was sitting there, resembling a vulture waiting to swoop. Bitch.

"Rosemarie, by request of Queen Tatiana herself you are being sent around the world to learn from the best and to become the best. Starting at Kazakhstan. You will be backing in time for graduation. In 6 months." She told me as if she was just moving my room to another floor.

"The fuck I am!" I yelled outraged. "You're not just gonna send me off on a journey around the world, to some place I've never heard of, where the fuck is that place anyway? I swear to god I am not leaving this country!"

"Don't fret darlin, yer goin with me." I turned to glare at whoever talked but found myself looking like a fish." _Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! _"The names Talen Whitney, I'm sure you'll remember it." he winked at me. Adrian's brother, I can tell.

"I don't like you." I told him straight out.

"That's a shame, we're travelling the world together darling, and I like you." He laughed at me; "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow" he walked past me and gave me a pat on the shoulder then left.

"Rose, we think this would be best for you, for Vasilisa." The batty old bitchs eyes trained on me.

"This is bullshit." I glared at her then walked out slamming the door in their faces.

I slumped onto one of the benches in the corner of the gym. My hands were scraped and bleeding slightly, nothing I can't take. I slid backwards on the bench so I could lean against the wall and try to calm my breathing. Scowling when I sat on a book I grabbed it out of the way glaring at it. A western...

"Fuck you!" I piffed the book at the wall my fist following its path smashing against the hard stone. I walked over to the book and picked up the stupid thing. I sighed holding it tightly and left the gym. Dimitri is everywhere I go, so is his betrayal.

I stayed in my room all day not having the courage to tell Lissa. I couldn't stand all the emotion and tears, not now anyway. There was a note left on my bed telling me what to pack, training clothes. Nothing else. I cant wait, 6 months of living in a sports bra, fun...

I wasted the day away doing nothing, not attending any of my classes and blocking Lissa out. I fell asleep long after the sun rose and woke long before it set.

"Hey Darlin... oh. Hey" Talen walked into my room catching me just before I got my bra on.

"Holy fucking shit fuck! Get out!" I screamed mortified by the awkwardness I was ow going to have to deal with for the next 6 months after this.

"I'd rather stay."

"Out!" I pointed towards the door dropping my bra as I pointed only making things worse.

"you sure darlin, you look like you need some help?" He took a step toward me smiling like an idiot.

"I'm sure, now out!" I stomped on his foot as I yelled at him. Admitting defeat, though in no way was I going to be a winner in this situation he walked out of my room. Not without a wink though.

I walked towards the car that Talen was leaning against. It was black and shiny, I don't care much for cars, as long as the have four wheels. Or two... maybe I should get a motorbike. I can imagine what Dimitri would say if I did, he'd take me to a mental institute. Actually, on a second thought, he wouldn't care.

I hiked my bag up, back onto my shoulder and glared at Talens smiling face as I walked towards him. I opened the boot throwing my bag in and slammed it closed with a thud.

"Aw darlin, don't be ignoring me. It was a si-"

"Rose!" I tensed up at the voice. Turning around I came face to face with none other than Adrian Ivashkov.

"Adrian I can expain." I started but he cut me off.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" he turned to Talen, "and who the fuck are you?" Oh god, this won't be good.

"Brother-" This time it was Talen who Adrian cut off.

"I'm not your fucking brother so don't call me that!" He yell. Oh his poor soul was about to get stomped on.

"I believe I you are." Talen paused for dramatic effect and to give me a wink. "Talen Whitney" He walked around the car to stand in front of Adrian, "or you can call me brother."

Adrian's face dropped but was quickly masked with anger. I saw it before he even tried punching Talen. As soon as he pulled his arm back I stepped forward shoving him out of the way.

"Calm your shit Adrian!" I shoved him back another step.

"Really? You want me to be all calm and accepting, your running away with my brother? Is this what you want to be, a slut that drops out of school to run off with another dhamphir? I though more of you Rose, I loved you." That was a slap in the face.

**SHAAAA-BAMMMMMMM WOAH! A CHAPTER FUUUUUCKKK YEAHHH. ALRIGHT ILL UPDATE ONE DAY OVER THE RAINBOW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME AND ILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD I KEEP IT HEADING IN THIS DIRECTION? POLL ON MY PROFILE AS WELL. PLEASE VOTE ON THAT! LOVE YOU ALL ;D**


End file.
